


Irreplaceable

by PhoenixRising360



Category: NCIS
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-06
Updated: 2015-08-06
Packaged: 2018-04-13 06:45:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4511934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhoenixRising360/pseuds/PhoenixRising360
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Short scene fix to season 1 episode 20 'Missing' - Inspired by and written for NFA's Fixit Fic! Challenge. Spoilers for that episode, obviously.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Irreplaceable

**Author's Note:**

> At the end, Gibbs tells Tony he's irreplaceable and then turns around and tells McGee to forget it, he's still alive. I hated that Gibbs treated Tony that way. This is what I wish had happened.

"Tony, as far as I'm concerned, you're irreplaceable."

Tony's face lit up. "I knew it, heh. I knew behind the whole Marine thing you really are…at heart…"

"DiNozzo!"

"Yeah, Boss?"

"You stink. Shower." Gibbs turned to McGee and pointed to the desk across from his own. "That's your desk." He turned to Kate and glared. He pointed to Tony's desk. "That's Tony's desk. You got that, Agent Todd?"

Kate swallowed hard. "Yes, Gibbs."

Tony blinked.

"DiNozzo! Shower! Now!"

"On it, Boss!" Tony stopped at his desk long enough to retrieve the change of clothes he kept in his filing cabinet and took the stairs to avoid anymore tiny rooms. He couldn't quite keep from smiling despite how bad he felt physically. A rush of warmth filled him.He wished it hadn't taken him going to hell and back to find out that his boss cared but at least now he knew. He smirked a little at the thought of teasing Kate and McGee about being told off about the use of his desk but decided against it. That might annoy Gibbs and he didn't want to do anything that would make him change his mind. Some memories should be sacred.


End file.
